A whole new me
by Wikked
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE UNKNOWN SISTER. Zemmi couldn't be more confused. She just found out who her parents are, the hunters association still seemes to be up to something and how will her relationship with Akatsuki last? But the biggest question of all: Is everything she hold so dear in danger? Akatsuki/OC Disclaimer: I own nothing but Zemmi!
1. Episode 1

**A/N: OOOH EMMM GEEE! Sequel for The Unknown Sister is here! :D Tadaa! **

**However, I must warn you. I haven't planned this season yet but I just got this urge to write about Zemmi so here is the chapter for Episode 1 of Vampire Knight Guilty! :D **

**I still am looking for a Beta so please to contact me if you are interested. **

**I really hope you like this. It may not be great but at least it's something :)**

**Wikked**

* * *

As usual me and Yuki were watching the switchover and the girls were crazy as usual. For a second I had thought that I saw the class rep but I was probably just imagening things.

I was feeling good, great actually. Me and Akatsuki were in a relationship and it was only going forward. We were in the stage when you're all lovey-dovey. Or at least I was, I think you could say that Akatsuki was too but not really in the same way.

Nadashiko and Zero was also officially dating now. Of course she didn't know the truth about everything but as far as I know Zero is planning to tell her at some point. I guess he doesn't want her fangirling again, or fearing him for being a vampire who hunts vampire. Which is a pretty solid reason for hiding it, I think. But I also think he needs to have some faith in her.

Mei and Takuma also were doing good, I'm not really sure of their status but they hung out and talked alot.

It seemed like Cupid had been shoting arrows all around the place.

"Okay, everyone! Don't push, it's past curfew for the dayclass students", Yuki said to all the fangirls. The girls clearly hadn't heard or just pretended they didn't. We both more or less gave up to talk them out of it. There was no choice but to stand there and push.

"I guess we really can't handle them all by our selves", I said depressed. Zero hadn't been around and I really missed him.

"Agreed", Yuki said as depressed as me.

The doors opened and the nightclass appeared. I started to blush as soon as I saw Akatsuki, I could see a small smile on his lips. Hopefully he was happy to see me to. It at least seemed like he was, which was a plus because he really wasn't all that complicated. He was luckily, at least for me, pretty easy to read.

Hanabusa came out and of course asked if anyone had been dreaming of him.

"Oh, how typically you", I said without really thinking.

Hanabusa looked at me and smiled, I returned the smile with a small chuckle.

"Wonderful", Hanabusa said to answer the girls "So, tonight I will make a little detour and invade Yuki Cross's dreams", he continued and pointed at her.

Yuki looked absolutely terrified. It was hilarious, I had to think of dead kittens so I wouldn't laugh to death.

"Wait a minute, Hanabusa!", she exclaimed but was suddenly pushed forward along with me. I felt an arm catching us both and we both got up from the unknown person as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry, Kanam-", Yuki said but stopped when she saw the person.

"Zero?", I asked but before I let him say anything I ran forward and hugged him tightly.

"Get off", he said when I didn't let go. "Exactly what are you two doing?", he asked us.

"Um...", was all either of us managed to get out.

The tension was enormous.

"Alright! Enough! Go back to your dorms!", Zero yelled. Nadashiko would be thrilled.

"Zero! Welcome back!", Yuki said.

The nightclass walked by us and as Akatsuki walked by me he discretely touched me. We were still pretty much a secret. We went over to eachother at night. Only a few people knew and we both wanted to keep it that way for now.

I was out patrolling when I suddenly heard someone in the woods. It was Yuki and a stranger. It didn't seem all that peaceful so I started running towards them

"You're a vampire!", I heard her say.

"I am and the young lady is a guardian", he said.

I somersaulted in while twirling my artemis.

"And so am I", I said, standing next to Yuki.

"I was wondering something", he said, Yuki and I was ready to strike. "Where is the other guardian", he continued and began to attack. Zero jumped infront of Yuki and caught the vampires hand but I didn't stop there. I took my artemis and pierced it through his shoulder.

"What do you want with him?", I said threatening while Zero was death glaring.

"Zero Kiryu", he said obviously ignoring me.

The vampire were saying some jibberish about executing him.

"Over my dead body. You or anyone else are not laying a hand on him", I said.

Zero didn't kill Shizuka Hio. I knew that.

Suddenly Zero broke the guys hand. Good job.

"You have alot of nerve breaking my hand", he said. "Soon you will be another level E", he continued but Zero just threw him up and down and then pointed his gun at him.

"Sorry, but I'm not willing to pay that price", he said. Zero shot him and I gave a sigh of relief, too soon.

"Go on, this has nothing to do with you two", he said.

"I won't do that", Yuki said.

"As if I'd let them beat you up. I'm the only one allowed to do that", I said and smirked. "Besides, I'd like to try out the new fighting methods I've learned on a vampire", I continued.

But before I could do anything a vampire dropped dead and the nightclass was all around us.

"It was inevitable for Shizuka to be hunted down by Zero for what she did", Kaname said.

"Only problem is, Zero didn't kill Shizuka. Someone else did", I said loud and clear.

"Lord Kaname", the vampires said and bowed before him.

"Tell me, why do you all feel so strongly about Zero's execution? To protect the so called sanctity of purebloods", he asked.

"Lord Kaname, If a pureblood such as yourself stands our way we can not complete our mission", the vampire said.

"Perhaps you don't realize that this academy is very dear to me", Kaname said. Wrong, that was suppose to be Yuki not Academy. Yuki is dear to you, not this academy. "I don't want it spoiled by foolish acts of vengeance, performed by the senate's hinchmen", he continued while his eyes suddenly grew red.

"Lord Kaname, pleas-ah!", the vampire said as his shoulder suddenly started to bleed.

"Leave now", Kaname said.

"Your choice to protect Zero Kiryu will be reported back to the senate", he said while leaving.

"Are you alright?", Kaname asked.

"We were doing fine", I said quietly. Not really meaning any of it. We probably would have died eventually.

Everybody pretty much spread out after a bit of fighting and arguing but that was expected.

Akatsuki was leaning against the couch and I was leaning against Akatsuki while the others were placed on the cough. It was all pretty quiet. Ruka, Rima, Senri and Hanabusa all knew about my relationship with Akatsuki and it seemed like all of them thought it was about time.

"He's willing to defy the senate to protect Cross Academy, just what is Lord Kaname thinking?", Ruka asked.

"Does it really matter what he's thinking?", Senri asked.

"What are you saying, Senri?", Ruka asked. But I understood what he said. Ever since I heard that I was born a vampire I had been spending alot more time with Takuma, Akatsuki and the vampires. Mostly to understand what I actually was and what society I really belonged too. Of course, I couldn't really join that society since Asato hated me. Besides, I didn't know if I wanted to be a part of that society. They all blindly followed some rules that to me seemed stupid.

"It really doesn't matter what he's thinking, we will simply obey without question", Senri continued.

"Mhm", I said so quiet that I'm not sure if anyone heard.

"Personally, I find it quite comfotable here", he continued.

"Senri", Akatsuki said and turned to him, changing my position so I was more or less against him.

"Since President Kuran created this place for us", Senri continued.

"I agree with what Senri says", Rima said.

"Me too, he's right", Ruka agreed. "The nightclass will stand with Lord Kaname", she continued.

I really wasn't surprised, I knew that this would end like this.

"And so will I! Completely", Hanabusa said.

I saw Akatsuki look at Hanabusa but he didn't say anything. I always felt that Akatsuki was loyal to his friends and loved once not to figures of authority he barely knew. That's probably what I love most about him.

"Let's go to bed", Akatuki said and began leading me to his bedroom

* * *

**Review or else! :D **


	2. Episode 2

**A/N: I have something very important to say but first... I planned the entire season 2 now! I know, that was fast but I sat up really late last night so I would finish it. I already had one idea that if I write it well it will be totally badass. **

**Anyway to the IMPORTANT thing. **

**I have a few fanfiction stories going right now so I'm going to have to choose which one to update and so on. I'm going to base that choice on how many reviews. I have a story called Invisible and my readers are really active and review alot so the chances are that I will upload that story alot but my experience with this story have been that I've had to force reviews. So basically yeah. If you review alot, this story will get updated alot. If you rarely review, the story will rarely be updated. It's about give and take. It has to even out. I can't keep give you chapter after chapter but never get anything back. That's how it works. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy episode 2!**

**Wikked.**

**_Don't forget to tell me your thoughts in a review if you want a new chapter. _**

* * *

I turned around in the bed to try and find a more comfortable position however I failed miserably so I began whining but kept moving around.

"So, you're awake", Akatsuki said before he kissed my cheek.

"Yes", I said morosely. He laughed at my tone and kissed me again, this time on the lips.

The kiss continued and we spun around in bed. But before everything could actually get anywhere the alarm ticked off. We lookcd up at it with a death glare. That was my que to get going, I had to get back to my dorm before the sun dorms president found out, and the fan girls. Kaname knew and had allowed me to sleep here. I was very thankful to him so he had gotten a few pluspoints for that.

I sat up on the edge of his bed and turned off the alarm. I gave out a big sigh before I began taking my clothes on, fully aware of the fact that Akatsuki was studying my every move from the bed in just his briefs.

When I was done and had said my good bye's I snuck back to my room.

"So, Mei! Tell me about you and Takuma!", I said happily as I was walking through town with Yori, Mei, Nadashiko and a spacing Yuki.

"Oh my! Do we have to get into that?", Mei pleaded.

"Actually, I'm quite curious too", Yori added.

"Fine, we are talking a little...", she said but I iterrupted her.

"A little? You talk more with him than I do and he's my brother!", I said.

I had filled them in on the whole family drama, of course I had made the story non-supernatural but still.

"Fine, alot. Are you happy? We have alot in common so I think we make a good couple", Mei continued.

"Do you have any feelings for him?", Nadashiko asked.

"Yes, and probably not so unlike yours for Zero", she said and Nadashiko blushed.

"Yeah, we can't forget Zero! I haven't dared to ask him about you two. I feared that he would chop my head off", I explained.

"Umm... Well. We talk alot, like texting and calling and stuff so that's a good thing. Also I suppose we are officially dating now", she said.

"So that's why he's on his phone all the time!", I exclaimed in realization. "I'm really happy for him... For both of you! But I really think he needed someone like you", I continued.

"What's going on with you, Yuki?", Yori asked when all of us quieted down.

"Oh! It's nothing!", she said putting a smile on but I knew what was on her mind, or more like Who was on her mind. She was really worried about Zero. "We better hurry before they lock the gate!", Yuki continued when suddenly someonegrabbed her. I looked down to see a small boy. Hm, wierd eyes... One blue and one was a reddish -garnet color.

"Momy", he cried.

"Are you lost?", Yuki asked while I was next to him in his height, comforting him.

"Hey, guys! We're going to help this boy find his mother, can you head on to the dorm without us?", I asked, knowing that Yuki would want to help the boy.

"Yeah, sure", they all said.

"We're a long way from the market...", Yuki said after walking for a while.

"Are you sure we're walking the right way?", I asked.

"Mhm", he said.

We reached what looked like an abanndonned building.

"I don't like this, Yuki... Something is not right", I whispered to her.

"Hey", Yuki said.

"Mhm, thank you so much, miss", he said to the both of us. "I was afraid all by myself", he added.

"Well, I really don't want to leave you so I'll stay until your mom comes", Yuki said as we both bent down to his level.

"Thanks alot, you're very kind, miss", the boy said as he walked up to us and gave us a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly I felt very sleepy... My eyelid became so heavy...

I woke up by feeling a hand gently stroking my arm. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Akatsuki starring down at me.

"Akatsuki? What happened? Where am I?", I asked as I tried to get up but failed miserably because I was so weak.

Akatsuki helped me up to a sitting position and hugged me tightly.

"You had me worried there for a second. You are in one of Hanabusa's family's underground mansions. You met a child right?", he asked and I nodded.

"It was a vampire child, they can suck out your life energy", he explained.

"Really? Wait, where is Yuki?", I asked.

"She walked out just when I came in, I seriously advice you to stay here though", he said.

"How come?", I wondered.

"This is a gatherin, for vampires. Asato is here, as well as my family and alot of others", he said. "If you walked in there, it would bring alot of tension", he continued.

"Oh, uh... Not that I don't want to meet your parents but not quite like that", I said, terrified by the idea of walking in there. Akatsuki chuckled at my reaction and held me tightly against him. Suddenly Yuki came rushing in and sat down on the floor.

"Yuki?", I asked worried.

"Let's go", Akatsuki said.

"What?", I asked confused.

"Trust me", he said and gently pulled me along. We opened the door and found Kaname outside the door. As we walked out, he walked in.

"You should be getting home", Akatsuki said as the door closed.

He led me to the door and kissed me good bye.

As I walked home my mind started spinning again,. No, I don't want to think about all this. I don't, I won't. No matter how much I think I won't be able to get an answer as to why Takuma's parents didn't want me. More like, why my parents didn't want me. What was wrong with me? Other than I was originally a monster. I hadn't even told Zero yet, I was so afraid that he would hate me. He did hate himself for what he was so why wouldn't he hate me?


	3. Episode 3

**A/N: So... Here's a chapter. I really want todo a shout out to Ketsueko! She wrote a great review and I think you all can follow Ketsueko's example and review. It's really disappointing that basically none of you even bother to review. Honestly I don't get why I'm still updating.**

Anyways, thank's for the reviews, favs and follows.

**I hope you guys start to review because the more passion I get for my other story Invisible the less passion I get for this one and that's bad for you and for me because this is a story I really like. **

**Here's then next chapter.**

**Wikked**

"Well, shall we go?", Kaname asked and walked out of the door.

"It feels sort of strange that we're all going to the Aido-villa but Hanabusa isn't coming with us", Rima said.

"Mhm", I said quietly.

"As long as I'm with Lord Kaname, I really don't care", Ruka said. Oh, how typically Ruka. Honestly, I think it's sort of pathetic but I would never say that, they would decapitate me for sure.

Akatsuki began to lead me towards the door, I was coming with them to the villa. I had nothing better to do and to hang out with them at the Aido-villa wasn't that bad, it was more the opposite, pretty darn great.

Apparently Senri wasn't coming with us, it was sort of sad really, I really liked Senri. Ever since he saved me from... Nope, let's not think of him, anyway. I'm greatful.

I sat on Akatsuki's bed and was reading about the Kuran family. Akasuki had let me in on everthing Hanabusa had said, that's probably the main reason he brought me along, so he would have a little help.

"I'm beginning to give up on this", I said as I finished my third book.

"You tell me", he said dully. Obviously as bored as me with this. But I was just as curious as Hanabusa was so I wasn't complaining, I wanted to find answered as well.

Neither of us said anything more, we both just continued reading.

"Hold on", I said suddenly. This could be something...

Akatsuki looked up and suddenly the page too fire.

"What are you doing?", I said accusingly.

"I didn't do that", Akatsuki said and grabbed the book away from me.

When the page was bruned down the fire automatically stopped.

"What did it say?", he asked.

"I don't know, I was just getting to the part that could spoil something when it started to burn", I said honestly. That was really annoying, and weird. Why would a page just start to burn like that, unless someone is trying to cover something up.

"Well, that sucked", I said after a while of silence. "Can't we take a break?", I asked and crawled closer to Akatsuki.

"Hanabusa would kill me if I took a break", he said.

"Do you see him here? Besides, the books aren't going anywhere", I said as I was almost above him.

He laid down on the bed and I sat on top of him.

"Fine, you win. I was tired of those books anyway", he finally said between the kisses I was giving him. I smirked and continued to kiss him.

He spun us around so he would be on top. He was that typ of guy who just enjoys being on top. I don't really know why but being beneith isn't that bad. I felt safe there also it made me submissive and I liked to play that part.

He kissed my neck and began to undress me.

I turned around in the bed and spotted a picture of Akatsuki as a child.

"Oh my god", I said and gasped. "Is that you?"

"Yes", he said expressionless.

"Oh lord, you are so cute!", I exclaimed and smiled brightly.

"Keep it"

"Really?", I asked shocked.

"Yeah, what good does it do here? If you like it than take it", he said.

Immediatly I rose from the bed and put on some clothes, I walked over to my bag and carefully put the picture inside. When I turned back I could see Akatsuki dressed as well.

We began researching once again.

"I need to be getting home", I said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know", he said and held me tightly.

"See you back at the academy once you get back", I said and let him go.

I needed to get back early, Zero and Yuki told me about their plans to go to the association so I decided to go with them.


End file.
